Ptaki
by Francoise-chan
Summary: Historia o dwóch ptakach oraz dwóch państwach, którzy nie mają ze sobą niby nic wspólnego.


Pewnego razu żył sobie ptak. Ptak ten był duży, miał potężne skrzydła i szpony. Wszyscy inni mieszkańcy lasu się go bali, nikt nie miał odwagi się do niego zbliżyć. Zadowalało go to, cieszył się ze swojej władzy. Myślał, że nikt nigdy go nie przewyższy. Ponadto lubił się znęcać nad innymi.

- I jak, Antonio? Jakie to uczucie przegrywać? - Arthur rzucił brunetem o pokład. Stali na jednym z okrętów hiszpańskich, który właśnie przejmowali Brytyjczycy. Głośne okrzyki, wystrzały z armat, odgłosy szybkich kroków i walki na śmierć i życie.  
„Kolejne zwycięstwo." - pomyślał blondyn - „Jak zwykle, czego innego mogłem się spodziewać?" Podszedł do teraz uległego państwa, które wcześniej uważało się za silniejsze. Antonio leżał na plecach, nie miał nawet siły się podnieść. Nerwowo próbował sięgnąć ręką do kieszeni, lecz Arthur przydeptał mu ją w nadgarstku. Odgłos łamanej kości, głośny krzyk połączony z cichym płaczem. Zwycięzca spojrzał na niego z pełną pogardą.  
- Jesteś żałosny – szablą rozciął mu koszulę, przy okazji trafiając na skórę, z której pociekła krew. Miała ona piękny kolor, taki sam, jak płaszcz oprawcy. Piękny, szkarłatny kolor.  
Kolejne głośne zwycięstwo Imperium Brytyjskiego.

Ptak kończył jeść posiłek, który przed chwilą upolował. To normalne, małe i słabe ptaszki padają ofiarą tych większych. Uważał, że to oczywiste i jak najbardziej normalne. Wtedy usłyszał poćwierkiwanie za swoimi plecami. Było one ciche i melodyjne, całkowicie pozbawione strachu i obawy. Odwrócił się i ujrzał małego, bezbronnego ptaszka. Jego piórka były strasznie postrzępione i brudne. Spojrzał do góry. Było tak, jak się spodziewał – matka wyrzuciła go z gniazda. Najwyraźniej był za słaby, aby podlecieć w górę. Ponownie skupił uwagę na biedaku, który patrzył na niego ufnymi oczętami. Po chwili odsunął się i pozwolił mu dojeść swój posiłek do końca. Chociaż... czy to było dobre, uczyć ptaszka by jadł swoich braci?

- Engwand, czy to jest „smaczne"? - spytał Alfred spoglądając na opiekuna. Właśnie siedzieli przy stole i spożywali niezbyt dobrze wyglądający posiłek. Jak można było się spodziewać – przygotował go Arthur.  
- O-oczywiście, że jest dobre! - uśmiechnął się nerwowo blondyn. Przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że nie umie gotować. To by go zapewne upokorzyło! A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Dla malucha był bohaterem, wzorem do naśladowania. Musiał być we wszystkim najlepszy.  
- Aaa, więc to tak smakuje smaczna potrawa! - chłopczyk spojrzał z uśmiechem na talerz i zaczął jeść. Skoro jego opiekun tak mówił, to na pewno jest to prawda! Bo Engwand zawsze ma rację, prawda?

Duży ptak przygarnął młodszego do siebie. Traktował go jak własne pisklę, chciał go chronić i być przy nim. Każdego dnia obserwował, jak ten próbuje samodzielnie zdobyć pożywienie lub nauczyć się latać. Chociaż przy pomocy doświadczonego już osobnika przychodziło mu to całkiem łatwo. W końcu nauczył się tych dwóch umiejętności do takiego stopnia, że dorównywał starszemu zwierzęciu. Z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz większy, jego pióra zyskiwały połysk a szpony stawały się coraz silniejsze. Duży ptak był z tego jak najbardziej zadowolony, odczuwał dumę. Z takiego małego brzdąca wyrosło coś pięknego… Jednak jednej rzeczy całkowicie się nie spodziewał. Pewnego dnia ustały naprzeciwko siebie. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, aż w końcu... Młodszy ptak odleciał. Starszy popatrzył za nim smutno, bo cóż mógł zrobić? Był to lekki szok, ale taka już padła decyzja. Tamten wybrał wolność. W końcu powiedzenie „Wolny jak ptak" coś oznacza...

Stali na jednym z prawie wcale niezalesionych terenów Ameryki Północnej. Arthur, Alfred i jego wojsko. Ten pierwszy był całkowicie sam i zdawał sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji. Deszcz padał niemiłosiernie, więc bohater musiał podnosić głos, by coś powiedzieć.  
- Hej, Anglio, wybieram wolność! – powiedział jak najbardziej pewny siebie - Nie jestem już twoim dzieckiem ani młodszym braciszkiem. Od teraz jestem niezależny!  
Spojrzał na przeciwnika ze smutkiem w oczach. Nie chciał tak źle go potraktować, jednak w sercu odczuwał tą potrzebę wolności. Potrzebę bycia niezależnym.  
- Zaakceptuj to! - dorzucił, chociaż ciężko było mu to mówić. Serce go bolało. Wiedział, ile Arthur dla niego poświęcił. Jednak… Przypominał sobie chwilę, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebował, a jego nie było. Był sam, a ten wracał by pogorszyć jego sytuację. Mimo wszystko bardzo go kochał..  
Podczas tych przemyśleń Anglia wykonał gwałtowny ruch. Broń Ameryki spadła na ziemię, jego były opiekun celował w niego ze swojej. Role się odwróciły, teraz to Al był całkowicie bezbronny...  
- Wcale nie ma potrzeby strzelać, prawda, idioto?  
Powiedział to tak cicho, że ledwo można było usłyszeć. Powoli opuścił muszkiet, a na koniec odrzucił go niedaleko tego pierwszego. Padł na kolana chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
- Dlaczego... Cholera... - szlochał cicho. Ameryce zrobiło się smutno. Wiedział, że Arthur zapewne czuł się, jakby wbito mu nóż w plecy. Spuścił wzrok, akurat w tej chwili wspomnienia same cisnęły mu się do głowy. Starał się je odepchnąć, jednak były zbyt silne.  
Stali razem na podwórku, mieli za sobą całkiem długi spacer. Imperium wyciągnęło do młodego dłoń.  
- Let's go home - uśmiechnął się, mrużąc przy tym lekko oczy. Ame z szerokim uśmiechem złapał go za trzy palce, bo tylko tyle była w stanie pomieścić jego malutka rączka.  
W tej chwili to wspomnienie niesamowicie bolało Alfreda. Bardziej niż rany, które otrzymał w szeregu wszystkich wojen.  
- Byłeś wtedy... Taki duży...  
Nie mógł się powstrzymać, po jego policzkach również popłynęły łzy. Ale wtedy padał deszcz. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć ich łez.

Duży ptak został sam. Nie czuł się już tak potężny jak kiedyś. Czuł się... zwyczajny. Tak samo jak tysiące czy miliony innych ptaków. To, w co włożył tyle trudu... teraz odeszło. Tak o, po prostu. Siedział na jednej z gałęzi na wielkim drzewie. Na tej gałęzi, na której kiedyś znalazł ptaszka, który nawet nie potrafił samodzielnie latać. Wszystko przemija, musiał się z tym pogodzić. Jednak w pewniej chwili usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł i odgłos lądowania. Odwrócił się w bok i ze zdziwieniem ujrzał swojego dawnego podopiecznego. Ten wrócił, gdyż bardzo tęsknił za staruszkiem. Nie chciał jednak być jego pisklakiem, po prostu pragnął być przy nim. Spędzali większość swojego czasu razem, tak jak kiedyś. Duży ptak znów stał się potężny.

- Hey, England! Chodźmy do McDonalda! - Ameryka wyszczerzył się szeroko i podbiegł do przyjaciela, bo teraz tylko tak go nazywał. Przytulił go lekko, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
- Jakbym nie miał nic do roboty... – Anglik wywrócił oczami - Ale w porządku - odwzajemnił uścisk. Ciągle ciężko mu było się pogodzić z tym wszystkim, a na myśl o niepodległości jego malutkiego Ameryki brało go na wymioty. Ale teraz już wszystko było w porządku. Powinien z tego się cieszyć? Tak przynajmniej sądził. Teraz mógł być przy nim, jednak jako osoba o zupełnie innych stosunkach. Czy to źle? Nie wiedział. Ale cieszył się, że miał przynajmniej tyle.

Oba ptaki odleciały daleko od domu, od wielkiego drzewa. W końcu to była już ta pora. Lecieli długo, jednak cały czas pełni sił. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, nie było żadnych problemów. Zaczęły się one dopiero, gdy byli już na miejscu. Zaatakowała ich spora grupa ptaków, takich jak te jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli. Były kilka razy większe, dzioby ostrzejsze, w powietrzu można było wyczuć chęć mordu. Walka rozpoczęła się po kilku sekundach. Wszędzie latały pióra, wszystko przypominało wielki rozgardiasz. W pewnym momencie...

- Alfred, Alfred?! - Anglia ukląkł przy swoim partnerze. Była wojna, do tego całkiem poważna. Arthur od początku mówił, by się w to nie plątać, ale „Hero" powinien pomagać słabszym. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na chwilę nieuwagi, starali się jak mogli, ale to i tak się stało. Ameryka został postrzelony, kilka razy w ciągu sekundy. Patrzył teraz na Kirklanda szeroko otwartymi oczami, jednak zmniejszały się one z każdą chwilą.  
- Powiedz coś, Alfred! - po policzkach Anglika zaczęły spływać łzy- Alfred, Alfred!- powtórzył. Krew wsiąkała w jego koszulę. Przypominała jego dawny płaszcz, ten, który nosił za dawnych czasów. Czy to była kara za dawne czyny? Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. To tylko sen, zły sen. Blondyn z całej siły zacisnął załzawione oczy. Jak bardzo by chciał, by móc cofnąć czas...

Duży ptak podleciał do drugiego. Do swojego małego ptaszka, który nienawidził, gdy się tak na niego mówiło. Przecież był tak samo duży i silny. Zawsze pewny siebie, zawsze sądzący, że poradzi każdemu wyzwaniu. A teraz.. Czemu się nie ruszał? Duży trącił go lekko dziobem. Zero reakcji. Zawołał go po swojemu, jednak również nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Co się mogło stać? Domyślał się, jednak chciał unikać tej myśli. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Jego najdroższy skarb umarł? I to tylko dlatego, że nie mógł go obronić?.. Gdyby wiedział że tak się stanie, to bez wątpienia oddałby za niego życie. Duży ptak posmutniał. Zamknął oczy. Chciał by to wszystko się skończyło…  
A kiedy otworzył oczy napotkał go widok niespodziewany. Siedział na gałęzi, na swoim drzewie. Przednim leżała ofiara, którą kiedyś podzielił się z maluchem... A właśnie. Usłyszał cichy trzepot skrzydeł. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał szybującego ptaka. Leciał tak pięknie i majestatycznie. Przeleciał na drugą gałąź, a po chwili wrócił do swojego gniazda. Matka przywitała go posiłkiem, była dumna, że wychowała tak wspaniałego lotnika.  
Duży ptak usłyszał głosy i mimowolnie odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę.  
- Papa papa! To drzewo będzie dobre! - uśmiechnął się mały chłopiec z loczkiem i podbiegł we wskazane miejsce.

- Oh Amérique, ty zawsze masz nosa do takich miejsc! - uśmiechnął się długowłosy. Rozłożył koc pod drzewem, usiadł na nim i postawił koszyk obok - Zobacz, zrobiłem twój ulubiony suflet!  
- Je t'aime, papa! - Alfred przytulił go mocno - Je t'aime!  
- Je t'aime aussi, mon petit - pogłaskał go po plecach. I tak oto ptak posmutniał jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu, tak właśnie było. Ponownie skierował wzrok na gniazdo, z którego kiedyś wypadł jego najdroższy skarb. Tak będzie lepiej.


End file.
